polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
São Pauloball
"Only dead can know peace from this paulistas"-''' Getúlio Vargas', now dead and at hell ex-dictator of Brazilball. Portuguese|capital = São Pauloball|affiliation = Brazilball|founded = 1822, statehood in 1889|predecessor = Kingdom of Portugalball's colonial clay|image = Sao Pauloball.png|personality = Very Arrogant and Egocentric|friends = Espírito Santoball Mato Grosso do Sulball Pizza Japanball Goiásball Another Mato Grosso Little brother|enemies = Rio de Janeiroball (THE WORST!!! Stop spreading Funk to Brazil!) You ruined my Revolution of 1932 Traitor Money stealers! GIB BACK MONIES!!|likes = 3ball, pizza, pamonha, caipira music, Santos (soccer team), Corinthians (soccer team), Palmeiras (another soccer team) ... São Paulo F.C (yes... a soccer team).|hates = Rio de Janeiroball,Rio Grande do Sulball, ketchup over pizza.|food = Pizza, Pastel, Virado à Paulista, Coxinha, Cuzcuz, Paçoca, Brigadeiro|name = SPball|nativename = São Paulo de Piratiningaball|type = Stateball|religion = Various (but mostly christianity)|intospace = Yes|bork = Bolacha Bolacha/ Mano Mano}}"''Stop to exploring me, oxe!"- ''[[Bahiaball|'Bahiaball']] "''GIB TAXES"- Brasiliaball SPball or São Pauloball is a separatist state of Brazilball. SPball is also the richest and the most populous state of Brazilball with a GDP of half a trillion dollars (2013) and a population of 44 million people, 20 million in the metropolitan region of SPballJR (capital) alone. History Foundation Sao Pauloball was born as a 3ball, but was occupied by Portugalball in 1532, when Martim Afonso de Souza failed to colonize or find silver in the area of current Uruguayball and Argentinaball. Its first village was SãoVicenteball in the coastal area. As the portugueses still wanted gold and silver (to fill their asses), they made an agreement with Tibiriçá, the chief of the tribes of the region, to climb the mountains and reach the plateau. Then the Jesuits priests founded São Paulo's current capital, and what a surprise! They named it São Paulo City. It just started as a village, which was the only village of the inner Portuguese America. The "bandeirantes" Meanwhile the main history of Brazilball was being written by Brazilian Northeastern Region, São Pauloball was the poorest region of the Portuguese America with nothing to offer to its grandpa Portugalball than bad quality sugar cane. The portugueses that had chosen SPball to live, started to starve and they still wanted to find precious metals. Then they started to explore the interior of Portuguese America, and to do that, they killed a lot of 3ball. They found gold in Minas Geraisball and started a war with the "emboabas", or the foreigner scum :v . The Acclaim of Amador Bueno When the Iberical Union between Portugalball and Spainball ended, São Pauloball got angry because of the privilleges that had conquered during that time would be lost. To solve that problem, in 1641, São Pauloball declared itself a kingdom, and the king would be Amador Bueno, but he was a faggot and denied the chance to be the king of the first independent country of the Americas. The independence of Brazil SPball has contributed a lot for the independence of Brazilball from Portugalball because of its insubordinative attitude. In September 7th of 1822, Brazilball became independent (SPball and the other stateballs, its colonies). The Liberal Revolution In 1841, SPball (once again) tried to be independent from some other country, now, Brazilball. The capital was temporarily transfered to Sorocaball, and there SPball could make its evil plans of independence. As a result of this action, SPball lost the territory of now Paranaball, in a Brazilball's attempt to weaken SPball. THE GLORIOUS COFFEE PERIOD Between 1860 and the 30's decade, SPball had grown a lot. SPball built a lot of railroads with UKball help. Brazilian Empireball usually atributes this growth to itself, but it was SPball that made all of it alone, planting crops all over the west (also deforesting while during that). SPball started to receive a lot of Italyball, Germanyball and Japanball people to work at the coffee farms and in the first industries of São Pauloball (city). They brought to SPball's gastronomy a lot of foods like THE GLORIOUS PAULISTA PIZZA and THE MASTERACE PASTEL DE FLANGO. The Constitucionalist Revolution of 1932 SPball during the First Republic divided the presidency with Minas Geraisball. This regime received the nickname of "Coffee with milk Republic", in reference of the two major products by SPball and Minas Geraisball respectively. In 1930, SPball was tired about the power rotation and tried to stay in the power by indicating itself for presidency instead of MGball. The other oligarchs stateballs got angry and decided to support Vargas from Rio Grande do Sulball to win the election. But, SPball won anyway, and then Vargas decided to take the power by a coup. Once in power, Vargas started to retaliate SPball who didn't like nothing about what he was doing. Vargas burned the most valuabe product of SPball: the coffee to control the prices and balance the economy, he also had taken the guns of SPball, changed its motto, named Pernambucoball to take control of the state and he destroyed the Constitution of 1891. This is what made SPball really, really mad. SPball then decided to make a revolution against Brazilball to take out Vargas of the presidency. The revolution started at July 9th and ended at October 2nd. SPball lost military, but won two years later when a new constitution was created. This revolution wasn't really separatist, but, considering SPball's past, obviously that it was a veiled wish. How to draw Drawing Sao Pauloball is not really difficult: # Divide the basic circle shape into 13 horizontal stripes, black and white. # Draw a red up-left quarter with a white circle in and a blue silhouette of Brazil (or São Paulo state, if you want the separatist version). # Draw a golden star for each angle of the rectangle. # Draw the eyes and you've finished. # São Pauloball is often draw with sunglasses, just like USAball. Links Facebook Page. Category:Brazil Category:Carnaval Category:America Category:South America Category:Latin America Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Stateballs Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Brazilball Category:Hue Category:HUE Category:HUE Removers Category:Huetarded